Xavier Institution
by Sublime Species
Summary: Professor Charles Xavier is a leader in the field of psychology. Especially in mutants, and at his Institution he keeps the mutants that may pose a threat to society. Now all he has to worry about is the threat they pose to him...
1. Freakshow

Professor Charles Xavier roams the halls of his darkened institution. He is checking up on his newest patient.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Proudstar," Xavier says. "How are we doing today."  
  
"hurm," was John Proudstar's only reply to any of Xavier's questions.  
  
"Great. Have we had our medicine this evening?"  
  
Proudstar raises his hand to his mouth, opens it to show Xavier the little green pills, and takes a drink of water.  
  
"Very good. Well good night."  
  
Xavier continues to stroll down the corridor to the next cell. He stops and checks his charts.  
  
"Cain. How is my little brother doing tonight?"  
  
The human Juggernaut just raises his middle finger.  
  
"Now Cain this is not helping you any. You need to control your anger." Xavier says as he walks away.  
  
He comes to his office and throws the chart on his desk. He takes of his lab coat and lays down on his couch. It has been a rough day. Two attempted breakouts, one by Cletus Kasady, and another by Victor Creed. Xavier needs some rest.  
  
He begins to fall asleep when there is a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
A young girl enters the room.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Professor, but you are needed in the Children's Wing."  
  
"Who is it now?" Xavier says while sitting up.  
  
"Caliban. He has one of Tabitha's toys and we can't get it back. She is throwing a fit."  
  
Xavier gets up puts his lab coat back on and runs out the door. The girl follows close behind. They come to a door that says 'CHILD CARE' in black letters. They go in and turn a corner. A little girl is there throwing balls of energy everywhere while a big gray monster plays with a doll.  
  
"Caliban give that doll to Tabitha this instant!" (Xavier is in no mood to deal with this.)  
  
The giant just looks at him and continues to cradle the doll. Tabitha throws her energy balls at him but he doesn't seem to be fazed by them. They make an annoying 'Pop!' sound that is irritating Xavier.  
  
"Caliban! Give me that doll! I am in no mood."  
  
"But pwafessor! I'm pwayin wiff it!" Caliban whines.  
  
"That's it. I don't want to do this but..."  
  
Charles eyes roll into the back of their sockets and the doll floats out of Caliban's hands and into Tabitha's.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Tabitha says.  
  
"Pwafessor! Dat wasn't fair!" Caliban protests.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Caliban but you should know better."  
  
Xavier walks out the door. He walks back down the hall toward his office. He stops . He has an unsettling feeling. He turns back around and walks toward the elevator. He steps in and sticks his keycard in the hole. The doors close and the elevator moves downward. The doors open. He steps outside and walks down the hall. He comes to a door and enters his pass- code. The doors open and he walks through. A man is sitting in a chair in front of a chess board. Another "man" is hanging from the ceiling. He makes his move.  
  
"Checkmate." says the blue beast.  
  
"Good game, Henry. Another?" says the man.  
  
"Sure, Bruce." replies Henry.  
  
"Evening Gentlemen." says the Professor. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Not at all Henry and I were just finishing up a game of chess." replies Bruce. "I take it you aren't here to check on us?"  
  
"Well yes and no. I'm always interested in your newest philosophies and theories Bruce but I came to check on the ones in Solitary."  
  
"Fair enough. See you later Professor." Bruce says as Xavier walks by.  
  
"Good night Professor," says Henry.  
  
"Good night Henry."  
  
Xavier comes to another door and another hallway. This is where the bad apples are kept. Xavier passes the Observation Desk and continues to Solitary. He enters his password in the keypad and the doors open up. He enters and stands before the cells. He stops in front of the first one. He picks the chart off the wall. Lucas Bishop's bio was somewhat incomplete. Xavier could never get honest answers out of him. It was always garbage about the future and a man named Apocalypse. Next in line was Trevor Fitzroy. He came in with Bishop. Also from the future. They are a violent team: killed two guards a piece. Next was Victor Creed. He likes to refer to himself as Sabretooth. He killed a guard today trying to escape. Finally Xavier comes to the man of the hour, Cletus Kasady. He was under his bed laughing . Xavier knocked on the cell door.  
  
"Cletus? Do you want to tell me why you tried to leave us?"  
  
"Ha! It was the slime! It wasn't me! The red stuff told me to!" Cletus yells.  
  
"Cletus you don't have to be so loud."  
  
"Doc Listen to me. This stuff is driving me crazy! I have so much carnage in my mind. I'm insane. I tell ya doc it's the carrots! The carrots and the Jews! They're out to get me! Potatoes too!"  
  
"Cletus I don't think the Jews are out to get you."  
  
"No not the Jews, its the spiders. The spiders are evil."  
  
"Mr. Kasady maybe you should get some rest for once."  
  
"Ha! Can't sleep!"  
  
Kasady jumps on top of his bed. He is riding it like a surfboard.  
  
"Carrots away!  
  
"Goodnight Cletus."  
  
Xavier walks back past the screams of Bishop and Fitzroy, and past the cold stare of Victor Creed. This is truly a freak show. Who on Earth would pay to see it? 


	2. The Elf

Xavier wakes up. It is early. About 7:00 AM. Usually he can sleep until 9:30. He is bothered. He gets up and takes a shower. He gets out of the shower and gets dressed. He puts on his lab coat and heads for his office. He gets his charts and walks to a cell. There is a girl sitting in the corner.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry, Rogue." says Xavier.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm concerned about you, Rogue. You don't socialize and that isn't good. Do you want to end up like the psychos in Solitary?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can never feel what it's like to touch another person. What's the point of talking to anyone? I told you Rogue we are working on a cure for you. But I'm not worried about your mutant ability, I'm worried about how you're coping with it. What you're doing isn't healthy. You need to speak to people, so you can get your problems..."  
  
"You are such a fuckin' hypocrite, you know that?"  
  
"Would you like to explain yourself Rogue?"  
  
"You tell everyone that they need to be around people and all you do is stick that Kasady guy in the hole."  
  
"Some people just can't be around people."  
  
"Like me." Rogue starts to tear up.  
  
"Would you really like to take a visit to the hole?" Xavier asks.  
  
"I deserve to be there."  
  
Xavier walks to his office and pulls out a transfer order. He presses the intercom and calls the orderly.  
  
"Please transport Ms. Mar.. uh Ms. Rogue to Solitary Confinement."  
  
The orderly unlocks the door and Rogue is put in handcuffs. She walks down to the end of the hall and they turn the corner. Xavier goes to the end of the corridor to check up on a new arrival. He had been the5re about a week but no one knows what to do with him. He is a little German mutant boy.  
  
"Guten Morgen," he says in his heavy German accent.  
  
"Good Morning, Kurt. Guten tag?"  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Good, Good. I was wondering if you would mind taking another try at the Cerebro Kurt. How  
  
about it?  
  
"Nien."  
  
"Just once Kurt."  
  
"Nien."  
  
"Please will you do it Kurt. For me?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Great. Come with me."  
  
Xavier opens the door and Kurt steps out. Xavier doesn't need handcuffs because he isn't being held. The government didn't know what to do with a blue German fuzz ball. They walk to another wing of the institute. They come to a door with a big lock on it. Xavier scans his hand. The door opens and the take a seat in the room. There are two headsets on the table. Xavier takes one and puts it on. Kurt reluctantly puts his on.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Cerebro, start program."  
  
The door closes and the lights go out. Light fills Kurt's mind. He is walking in the Alps. He can see for miles of the beautiful countryside. Xavier approaches him. He looks at the horizon.  
  
"This is where you came from? It's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah I was born in..." Kurt stopped. "I'm speaking English?"  
  
"Yes I had Cerebro implant an English translator in your mind. You will be able to speak it from now on."  
  
"Wow. So what is this Cerebro, Professor?" Kurt asks in his still heavy German accent.  
  
"Well Cerebro is something I've been tinkering with to see the true nature of people. I can see you don't belong in a place like this."  
  
"I don't know Professor, I kind of like it here."  
  
"In the simulation?"  
  
"No, the institute. I've never had people waiting on me like this."  
  
"Yes it does have it's benefits. Well I guess we could work something out."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Maybe you could be my assistant?" Xavier jokes.  
  
"Sure Professor."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well you're hired."  
  
"So how do we get out of here?"  
  
"Cerebro?" Xavier says.  
  
"YES PROFESSOR?"  
  
"Would you exit the program please."  
  
"WITH PLEASURE PROFESSOR."  
  
The Alps disappear and the lights come back on. The door opens. Kurt staggers a little bit.  
  
"Kurt you should go and get some rest. We have been walking around in your mind."  
  
"Yeah good idea Professor."  
  
Kurt leaves the room.  
  
"Cerebro lock up when I leave the room please?"  
  
"YES PROFESSOR."  
  
Xavier walks out of the room. The doors close behind him. He walks down many corridors and comes to an elevator. He goes through the whole process and exits the elevator. The chess table is still set up but there are no players. Henry McCoy and Bruce Banner are in their rooms probably sleeping after the long game. Xavier walks to the Observation Desk. He checks the monitors. Rogue is in the corner of her cell. Xavier is looking at the scream and he panics. He runs into the hole.  
  
"Rogue!" he yells.  
  
Xavier rushes to her cell and bangs on the glass.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
He hopes he isn't right. He pulls out his keys and opens the door.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
He runs to her and lifts her up. Her wrists have been slit. The blood is still warm she's still alive.  
  
"Medic! Medic!"  
  
He rips his shirt and ties it around her wrists. He picks her up and puts her onto the bed.  
  
"Rogue, please don't die on me. Rogue, please don't die."  
  
The medics arrive and put her on a stretcher. They get bandages around her wrists and rush her out of the room. Xavier is standing in the hall in disbelief when he hears a faint laughter. It is coming from Cletus Kasady's cell.  
  
"I guess she didn't like my speech...Ha Ha Ha!" 


	3. Carnage

Xavier is drinking. Something he rarely does. The bottle is half empty. He takes a swig. The door swings open and a young girl walks in.  
  
"Marie will be alright."  
  
Xavier looks up at her.  
  
"How did she do it?"  
  
The girl looks at a chart  
  
"She broke a piece of the bed off, sharpened it on the leg, and slit her wrist."  
  
Xavier puts the bottle down and stands up.  
  
"What the hell did Kasady say to her?"  
  
"We don't know yet sir. Cletus won't talk to anybody."  
  
Xavier gets up and puts his lab coat on.  
  
"Well let me try and talk to him."  
  
Xavier walks down the hall he stops and turns to the girl.  
  
"Bring Cletus to Cerebro."  
  
"Yes sir" The girl goes off to get Cletus.  
  
He walks to the room. Xavier sits and waits.  
  
Cletus is brought in and orderlies sit him on the other side of the table. They strap him into the chair so he can't move. The girl and the two men that brought Cletus walk out. Xavier leans forward.  
  
"Cletus what did you say to that poor girl?"  
  
Cletus just laughs at him.  
  
"This isn't a game! What did you say to her?"  
  
Xavier slams his fist down on the table.  
  
"Watch your temper Professor you would want me to report you to the board of health. Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Xavier looks into his evil eyes.  
  
"Kasady we can do it the easy way or the.  
  
"Hard way! Hard way! Let's do it!" Cletus interrupts.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Xavier's eyes roll to the back of his head and he begins to shake. His eyes roll back and he has a confused look on his face, Cletus just smiles.  
  
"Why can't I read you?"  
  
"I guess I'm just too crazy for ya Doc!"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Xavier puts his headset on and reaches for Kasady's. He slips it over his head.  
  
"Hey Doc, what is this?"  
  
"Nothing, Cerebro?"  
  
"YES PROFESSOR?"  
  
"Start program, please."  
  
"YES SIR."  
  
Xavier's mind goes blank and he appears outside a small house. He looks around the place. All that is visible is the front yard; all the other houses are red and seem thousands of miles away. Xavier walks up on the porch and enters the house. It seems nice; it reminds Xavier of his home before he came to work at the institute. In front of him is a staircase; to the left is the kitchen to the right parlor. He turns left and enters the kitchen. No one is there. He leaves the kitchen and enters the dining room. There is a lit candle on the table. He blows it out. He hears a sound. He turns quickly and walks slowly to the front door. He opens the door, steps out, and nearly freefalls into a sea of red water. The house is hundreds of feet in the air. Red clouds roll in and thunder roars. Lightning crackles. He hoists himself up and sits in the foyer. He catches his breath.  
  
He looks up the steps. He stands up and begins his ascent. He walks up the steps and walks into the hallway. It's dark. There is light coming from under the door at the end of the hall. Xavier walks to the end of the hall and puts his hand on the knob. He slowly turns the handle and takes a deep breath. He pushes the door open and gasps in horror.  
  
Cletus Kasady is in the room painting a picture on a canvas. His mother is on the bed with her torso emptied out. Cletus turns around to the Professor.  
  
"Hay Doc."  
  
Kasady turns back to his painting. He dips his paintbrush in his mother's blood and continues working on his painting.  
  
"Cletus." Xavier says while trying to sustain his dinner. "What have you done?"  
  
"Well Doc, I beat mother with a hatchet and then I used a hacksaw to break through the rest of her bones then I ripped out her lungs with my bare hands and disposed of them. Although I have to admit I undercooked them." Cletus says with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Dear god." Xavier holds his stomach.  
  
"Do you like my art?"  
  
Cletus picks up his painting and shows it to Xavier. It is a red demon with big black eyes.  
  
Xavier can't this anymore.  
  
"Cerebro, end program."  
  
Xavier takes off his headset and runs out of the room. He runs to the bathroom down the hall and vomits in the toilet. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and shakes his head.  
  
"Enough," he says. 


End file.
